


Baby Carrot

by KaiMiu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Bottom!Harry, Carroty!Louis, Cutiepie!Harry, Fluff, Lima, Lima Bean, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Rainbows, SugarySweetFLUFF, Top Louis, Twins, domlouis, feminineharry, femme!harry, femmeharry, harry wears panties, larrybabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiMiu/pseuds/KaiMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected phone calls leads to a big discovery for two of the world most famous members of a boy band. How will they accept the news and whats the final decision? All rights reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys! This is a one-shot that I uploaded a while ago on Wattpad (KaixDecayx) and finaly decided uploading on here.

"Harry, are you ready yet? The photoshoot starts in 20 minutes." Louis sighed lazily running his fingers through his fringe in a annoyed manner. It had been over 2 hours since they had begun getting ready and the curly haired lad he so loved had yet to grace him with his presence. "Just a minute Lou. I-I'm busy" Harry's choked sobs sounded from down the  hall. Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to distinguish why harry sounded so out of whack. "Hazza, are you crying? Are you okay in there?" He asked after a moment. Silence was all that could be heard from down the hallway. Louis stood up and began making his way to the bathroom door, jiggling the knob only to find it locked. "Hazza, answer me right now. Are you okay?" He repeated the sentence twice before the locked clicked and was opened by a tear stained Harry. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands trembled nervously. "Hazza, baby... What's wrong? Talk to me." He whispered stroking a lock of chestnut curls away from the distressed teens face. "Lou..." Harry's voice cracked with emotion as he threw his arms around his lover. "I'm so sorry lou.. It's my fault" he muttered into the taller lads belly.

       Louis was startled from the sudden movement but latched himself around him, stroking his curls soothing "shhh, calm down curly... What did you do? What's got you so shaken baby?" Louis nuzzled his face into the strawberry scented curls before picking up the younger boy carrying him to the living room "talk to me baby. I'm here for you." Harry shook his head calming down slowly. He took a deep breath and began to stutter out a answer. "L-Lou... 'M so sorry baby. I-I ... Mum never told me" As soon as he began he stopped. "Just.. Go listen to my voicemail." Louis kissed his forehead and laid him down on the couch. "I'll be right back baby." He turned on his heels and made his way down to the bathroom. He walked in cautiously and looked around for the phone. There it was. Perched on the counter, the screen slightly shattered around the edges. "God what happened here?" He mentally asked himself. Louis looked around the bathroom in confusion before moving on to the phone, shaking   Some glass out before slide the unlock button and putting in the code he knew by heart. He froze for a second seeing as the visual voicemail app was already open. "This must be what's gotten my hazza so shaken up" he mused. Without a delay he pressed the play button and brought the phone to his ear, listening in. "Hello, Mr. Styles this is Dr. Vincent Safi. You came in a week ago for digestive complications. Well good news Mr. Styles. We ran some tests and have come to the conclusion that you are in fact pregnant. There's a 1 out of 100 men that this will happen to, mainly due to them having been born with female reproductive organs inside and their male organs on the outside. We need to start running tests and checking up on the baby as soon as possible. Please call the receptionist back to make an appointment. Thank you and have a good day." Louis slide to the floor in a heap, shocked didn't come close to how he felt. "I'm a father?" He repeated the phrase to himself as he mulled the idea over.

        Meanwhile, Harry trembled at the silence. His first instinct was to run because nothing good can come of this but where could a famous boy bander go. So he sat and cried and hoped it was all a joke. It wasn't and the sooner Lou came back he knew everything would go to hell. He began pulling at his curls huffing and trying to relieve some anger. "Shit. Fuck. ". In the midst of his episode, Louis' soft shuffling of his toms sounded down the hall until it came to stop in front of him. His eyes brimmed with tears as he struggled to find the words to say. "L-lou please don't. I'm sorry. I-I love you. I di-".  Before he could finish the sentence, he was met with a passionate kiss by non other than his lover. "Hazza... I'm a father. God... I-I I'm a father. You made me a fucking father. Fuck. I'm so happy." Louis sniffled and brought his forehead to Harry's, their eyes meeting and lingering on each other. "You're not mad at me? You don't hate me ? I-I thought that... We're a boy band Lou. We travel for god sake. What are we gonna do?" Louis gave a small smirk and replied with a kiss to Harry's nose making him crinkle it. "We keep it. And we love it and be the  Larry Stylinson family." For the first time that morning since he had heard the news, Harry smiled a genuine smile and bit his lip nervously as he was known to do. "I love you to the moon and back Lou. " he said without hesitation. Louis pulled him closer and ran a hand over his flat belly "as I do you... Oh. And I love you too baby carrot in my hazza's tummy" Harry broke out in a fit of giggles and shook his head "oh Lou...what would I do without you?"


	2. ♡Tease me? ♡

This was not how Harry expected to wake up, his face practically buried into the toilet, curls laid astray on his sweat glazed forehead puking his brains out. Louis was probably still asleep, being the hard sleeper he was so it was just him and the baby bean up this early huddled over the toilet. At the thought of his baby carrot, Harry's stomach lurched and stomach acid flooded the toilet. "God, I hope it doesn't get worse than this.", Harry whispered to himself. "Hm.. From what my mum has experienced with the twins, I'd say you're in for a ride buttercup." Harry jumped slightly and turned to face the door where the one and only Louis stood in lower riding plaid pajama pants and no shirt. "Hazza, Don't stare babe." Louis admonished playfully. Harry blushed an averted his eyes, before pulling his gaze from the wall to focus back on Louis. "Don't be such a pervert, lou. I-I wasn't even staring at you or your body." Harry snarked with a eye roll. Louis smirked and called out Harry's name to get his attention and lifted a corner of his sleepers down to reveal his V-line.

 

Harry gasped and averted and smacked at Louis thigh from his place on the floor near the toilet. "It's like 4 in the morning and you're being a horndog! Isn't this what got us in this situation already?! N-not that I'm not thankful for my little bean." Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I thought we agreed to call the baby carrot, bean sounds really silly." Harry gave Louis a deadpan stare and shook his head and stood up slowly; His hand never leaving his tummy as he made his way over to the sink to rinse his mouth and wash it out. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and nuzzled into his neck. "How do we tell the lads and management?" That single statement almost made Harry vomit again into the toilet from nervousness. "I-I really don't know loubear."

 

"We'll just go with the flow, yea?" Louis murmered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and turned his body to face Louis. "You won't leave me no matter what, right? You won't leave me and little bean, Promise me Louis." Harry replied nervously. "You mean my carrot. Of course not! It's my carrot you know and you, You're my baby. In the meantime. You should make an appointment with the doctor to check on our carrot." Louis shushed Harry before he could work himself into a frenzy. "Come on baby, Let me put you back to bed. Louis kissed Harry's forehead and scooped him into his arms. Harry lay limp into Louis' arm with his face buried in Louis chest. His thoughts were in overdrive, running through scenarios of how people would take the news.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

That teaser tho ; It may be crap but eh... It's just an idea so far of where I could go with it. 

 

Leave me comments and vote. I'd really appreciate it. Also; If anyone is a melanie Martinez fan you should check out my new story Crybaby Chronicles; I need help with the cover because my apps' photo editor really isn't getting. ANYWAY. MWAH.


	3. ♡I can be your china doll ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors and the big reveal.

My heart throbbed in my chest as my hand tightened around Louis'. My name had finally been called and I stood on wobbly legs. "Come on Hazza, We'll be fine, Be strong for our carrot." He whispered tightening his grip on my hand to comfort me. I nodded and allowed the nurse to lead us to the back. "Don't worry, We'll be fine. This Doctor, Safi you said his name was, I googled him and he's legit as fuck babe. Just calm down." I chuckled sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Look at me. 'M a mess lou. I don't think we're ready for this you know. The boys, Management, The fans, our bloody families lou. What will they say? M-maybe we should think of alternative choices. Would we be good parents? We've barely even began living! I damn sure don't know much about caring for babies. This isn't something we can just try out and then give up after a while. It's a human life. I can't be selfish and bring a baby into this world and then abandon them or neglect them. What would people thi-" "For fucks sake Harry. Listen to your bloody self. When has opinions changed what we thought of each other? When did you join the fray and begin to believe the lies people say. They don't fucking know us. Our families and friends will understand. Our fans are fucking most supportive people on the planet. Sure, there are those who give us hate but there are millions who give us love! You never cared about the little things before what changed H? What the hell has changed? I still love you just as much as I did when I first saw you in the bloody loo those years ago. We're young, yes but we can do this. We've weathered so much hate and opposition. If I had the chance to have a kid with anyone in the world, I would still pick you. I understand you being afraid, baby I get that; but we can't just live in fear for the rest of our lives. We can't keep fearing how people will react to our love. I want this more than I've wanted anything else in my life. I want us. I want you. I want my carrot. Nothing will change my mind about it. We can do this. Come hell or high water, We can make this family work." Louis interrupted. I stared dumbfounded at him. Would he really stay? The rest of my thoughts were interrupted by the rhythmic knocking coming from the door.

 

"Hello. I am Doctor Vincent Safi. Styles, Harry is present in this room?" The accented voice called from behind the door. I nodded and bit my lip. "Yea, This is the correct room. How are you Doc.?" Louis muttered darkly still angry from my outburst earlier. I sighed and grabbed his hand mouthing I'm sorry to him. "I'm fine. Now first, Mr. styles we'll start off with a quick pelvic exam, some blood work and finally you'll get the ultrasound. I'd like to start if that's okay with you" The doctor seemingly ignoring the tense atmosphere. "I'll be back in a few, change into the assigned gown and lay back onto the table. I assume this is the baby's father. If so, You can step over to the side and sanitize your hands. At this stage in his pregnancy, He's extremely vulnerable to illness without the pre-natals and medications assigned to him. You must understand that male pregnancies differ greatly from female pregnancies. They cause great strain on the body Mr. -" "Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson. I assure you that I understand and I shall take precautions to insure his health and my little bean." Louis smiled widely and made his way over to the sink. Doctor safi left the examination room a moment later leaving me to get changed and Louis to sanitize his hands. "I meant what I said Hazza. I want you to want this just as much as I do. I want to spend my life with you. I know that we're young. Fuck, I'm just 22 years old and You're 19 but we can do this. Look at you and Lux. She loves you.You'll be a great parent baby. I love you so much." I nodded and wiped away a stray tear that began its descent from the crease of my eye. "I love you too lou. So, So much. I'm just so scared y'know." He nodded at my answer and walked over pecking my forehead. "I love you too. now just lay back and let the doctor do his job. My carrot demands to be seen!" Louis yelled dramatically. I giggled from behind my hands and rolled my eyes. About 2 minutes later, the door opened and Doctor Safi walked in again with a pretty blonde nurse trailing behind him. "Hello again boy, This is Nurse Meghan Kimball. She'll be helping me out with you. Now Mr. Styles, Lie back for me so that I can check on your pelvic area and the Nurse Kimball will be checking your vitals. Stay as calm as possible." I nodded and bit my lip. The table was adjusted a moment later and I was propped up in a semi comfortable position. "Everything is checking out so far. Lets start working on the blood work and then you get to see the baby. Nurse Kimball, Vitals are looking fine?" The nurse nodded and began to jot down some information on a clipboard. Louis smiled at me reassuringly and gave me a thumbs up. "Now, Mr. Styles You'll feel a slight pinch if you don't know this already but please stay calm." I nodded and turned my head away and just as I was advised the needle was in and then out with the collected amount of blood in its container.

 

"Now here comes the fun part. While I'm setting the equipment up, I'd like you to use the facilities and urinate in this cup until your bladder is half full and then we'll allow you to see your baby." I nervously took the cup and slid off the table. There was a bathroom, located across from the room we were stationed in. I made my way across the hallway and took a deep breath. It smelled of antiseptics and something fruity someone sprayed in the stall. I almost gagged over the smell but at least it was clean in here. I locked the door behind me and used the cup as stated. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. When I opened the door, I almost ran into Louis who was standing to the side. "Oops." I stated breathlessly. I had almost fell and dropped the cup of urine with me. "Hi." Louis replied with a cheesy smirk. "Love, We've gotta stop meeting like this you know." I rolled my eyes at him and smacked his shoulder playfully. "Just get in the room already." "Fine, Harold. Last time I do something nice for all the peasants of the world. Hmpf." He pouted childishly. "You're such a kid. But I love you anyway Princess Louis." I giggled. "Damn skippy, Harold. I'm too beautiful for thi- WAIT! Princess? Harold, I really beg to differ. I look much too daddy as fuck to be a princess. You can be one though. You've got the hair for it Harpunzel." He chided. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room and sat on the table again. "We're all good to go Mr.Styles. Just lie back and don't mind the gel. It's got a chill to it." I laid onto the table and sigh, opening the gown up partly. Doctor Safi squirted a considerable amount of gel onto my belly and rubbed it in. "Holy F- Doc. That was the biggest load of bull you've spoken all day. A bit of a chill?! It's Arctic cold!" I swore and closed my eyes grumbling. Doctor Safi chuckled and ran the device over my stomach before stopping. There were 3 thuds sounding off in the room. The difference was that the two most distinguishable ones were working in tandem with each other. "That, Mr styles, is your babies' heartbeat and here are you babies." I was shocked and I could barely contain my tears. "Babies, as in more than one." Louis questioned with his jaw dropped. "Yes sir, Twins to be exact. You are about 8 weeks pregnant. Your due date should be around the first week of march. Preferably, March the 3rd. At this exact moment, Your baby has their fingers and toes. The pigment in their eyes are forming and they're steadily growing about 1 millimeter a day. They are about 2 centimeters long. Their lungs are developing. I'll be prescribing you some prenatals that work well with male pregnancies and scheduling you in for another appointment soon. Would you like picture copies?" Leaving the Doctor's office with the photo copies in tow, my mind ran away from me with different possibilities. I knew the lads were okay with Louis and I being together. They were ecstatic even. They just wanted us to be happy, but this is something that could affect the band as a whole. "Hey, H you're overthinking things. Calm down and just think about the carrots." Louis grinned unlocking the car door for me to get in. I slid and nodded clearing my head. "You're right. I'm gonna text my mum and gemma the news. How do you think we should tell the boys?" Louis shrugged at my question. "Picture?" I grimaced, "That's so cliche. I don't want to send them a photo of the ultra sound." I stared down at the ultra sound in wonder. "Maybe I should send a picture of my tummy."

     

   

"Don't they look so cute, Lou?" I smiled wistfully. "As cute as blobs can be my little Hazza." He replied. I swatted at him and pouted, "Be nice to them! They're going to be so cute with your hair and my nose. Maybe one will have you gorgeous eye color, Lou." Louis chuckled and leaned over to kiss my nose. "Yea, They'll be beautiful like their parents, Especially their mum." "Mum? Really? "I deadpanned staring at him. Louis shrugged and pulled out the hospital lot, for the short ride home. Traffic was almost nonexistent today. The closer we got to the house, the more I nervous that I became. The lads' stared in the same flat building as us, so they were literally in walking distance from us. My attention was drawn to my phone where three notifications popped up. I opened the messages to read them

 

 

**Mummy:** _Oh, Harry. That's great news! I can't wait to spoil my little loves._

 

I sent a quick reply back to her and moved on to the next message.

 

**Me:** _Thanks mum. Glad u understand. I'm scared. Lou is really excited though._

 

**Gems** : _HOLY FUCK! I'm an aunt. Thats fuckin wikid!_

 

I grimaced at Gemma's text language and replied just as we began parking.

 

**Me** : _Um, Yes.. It is a great unnatural occurrence that makes me and Louis very happen. Also; LEARN TO TYPE LIKE A HUMAN BEING GEMMA YOU'RE AN ADULT NOW!_

 

**Neil** : _Mate! I'm starved. You cookin 2nite or what?_

 

I shook my head and slid out of the car musing over the last message from Niall. "I'm so nervous that I'm shaking Louis. I don't think I can do it." Louis walked over to my side of the car and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, Babe. I'm right here with you every step of the way. " I nodded and lay my head on his shoulders. "Let's get up the stairs and get you to rest. Then, you can take the medicine that the doctor prescribed." I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Yes sir, daddy." Louis facial expression was definitely worth the daddy comment. By the time I made it to our flat on the third floor, I was really feeling the effects of the stairs on my back and body. I felt tired and overworked. I pulled my key from my pocket and slid it into the lock and turned it. I walked and clicked the light on with Louis right on my heels. "Hazza, You can go rest on the couch babe. I'll take care of dinner and everything else. I frowned, "Louis, I'm not completely useless. I can help." Louis kissed the top of my head. "You need rest, you're tired. I'll call for some healthy take out somewhere." I grumbled under my breath, knowing it was true. I felt so unbelievably drained of energy. "Niall wants to know if he can eat with us, make sure to um.. talk to him to cancel or something." I stated while on my way out of the room. "You can't hide forever Harry! We have to tell the lads at some point. The babies are going to grow, you know!" Louis said with his back turned to me. I rolled my eyes acting as though i honestly wasn't listening to what he said but in actuality I contemplated it. I changed into a loose grey t-shirt and some pajama pants and laid onto the bed. Should I or should I not share it with the lads, I mean they are my closest friends. They're my brothers almost. On one hand, They could shame me and hate me and the babies' for what I am. But, the lads aren't like that all. On the other, They will probably be as supportive of this as they have been with everything else. There are so many pros and cons to spilling the beans. So many things that could go wrong with this but so many things that can go right with this decision.With my mind made up, I opened the messaging app and took a picture of belly with a caption under it and sent it as a group message to each of the lads. I just hope everything smooths over well after this. Baby Tomlinson-Styles and Baby Styles-Tomlinson: Welcome to the one direction family

 

                               

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not much happened here, Just a quick 2.3k chapter. longest one I've written in a while.. um.. Enjoi le chappy...

Vote ; comment; Share.. Also In the comments: You can start commenting and voting on Genders and names as of now. Comment some good ones.

Also; I'm looking for 3 OC characters. If you want your OC or yourself to be featured in the story send me a message with the description of them, name, age , dislikes, likes, etc.

OC 1: Niall's Girlfriend

OC 2: Hazza's best friend (girl)

OC 3: Le beard (At your discretion, they can be the evil beard or good little beard) Love ya guys! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
